


Communiqué

by NeusWastedLife



Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [6]
Category: Bandom, Dire Straits (Band), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, knopfley, music rehearsal, the docks
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeusWastedLife/pseuds/NeusWastedLife
Summary: A raíz del actualcrossover con Queen, escribí esto para extenderme más en cómo debió de ser su primer beso. Podría contar como "reboot", ya que difiere bastante del que se veía enScarred for life.
Relationships: Mark Knopfler/John Illsley
Series: Queen & Dire Straits Backstories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540867
Kudos: 2





	Communiqué

**Author's Note:**

> Está situado cronológicamente más o menos antes de que sacaran Communiqué, su segundo álbum. Eso sería casi dos años después de haberse conocido y fundado la banda. 
> 
> El local está basado en un lugar real donde aparecen ensayando por esta misma época en el documental del Arena de la BBC.

**-:-**

**1978**

Una gota, dos, tres, _cuatro_ y el mar arrullaba con un poco más de fuerza, animado por las cañerías rotas de un local hecho mierda.

Aquel grifo oxidado del cuartucho de aseo sin puertas habría sido el primero en marcar el ritmo antes que batería y bajo si el grupito que evolucionaba a pasos de gigante le hubiera prestado verdadera atención durante sus incontables ensayos. Ni siquiera John se animaba a llevarlo más allá de un par de comentarios aquejados al día. Hacía pocos años que por fin era realmente vegetariano, pero a veces el reclamo del _rock_ le cegaba más de lo debido su conciencia con el entorno.

El reclamo del _rock…_ que iba del roce de los dedos de Mark al cigarro que compartían en los breves descansos. Porque hasta cuando descansaban, hablaban de música; de lo que les estaba pasando. Y de lo que _no_… Bueno, ¿cómo demonios iban a hablar de eso? Siempre había algo que hacer mientras el tabú de su tensión sexual se seguía haciendo más grande, más pesado. Y si también continuaba creciendo así, al final no iba a caberles en aquel almacén de amplificadores, cajas de instrumentos y un material de oficina que sólo servía para garabatear composiciones y hacerle compañía a la máquina de café o a las murallas de paquetes de tabaco.

Tampoco era el único espacio en el que esos dos podían acabar juntándose, o sea que seguro que a su tabú le encontrarían fácilmente otro sitio. Si se acordaban de algo más, aparte de dormir, comer y ensayar. Lo hacían ya de forma tan automática que aún no habían caído en la cuenta de que, menos en la primera, mirarse fija y disimuladamente entraba con naturalidad en la rutina de esas tres acciones. También en la primera, a juzgar por los rasgos vagamente parecidos a su guitarrista que John solía pintarrajear en sueños, cuando colisionaba la cara contra la almohada y se dejaba una mano manchada de pintura sobre el lienzo.

¿Haría Mark lo mismo con el bolígrafo y la libreta al componer las letras de sus canciones?

El pintor ocasional resopló contra la bufanda de su abuela y emborronó aquella cuestión hasta descartarla de su mente. Retomó su marcha por los muelles de Londres, que a esas horas de la tarde no se parecían en nada al clima de Nassau donde habían estado grabando su segundo disco. Regresar del exotismo tentador de las Bahamas al gris nublado y encrespado de los puertos británicos a simple vista podría parecer desalentador. En su caso, no sólo no lo había sido, sino que matarían por unos cuantos días más de discreción antes de retomar sus giras, todavía muy previas a que el nuevo álbum saliera a ojos del mercado y de las críticas. Incluso las constantes exigencias de esos ensayos invitaban al sosiego más perezoso comparadas con aquella montaña rusa sin frenos que ahora transportaba su fama.

_«¿Te preocupa algo últimamente? ¿Ya te has vuelto a enfadar con Lourdes?»_

_«¿Quién te ha dicho que estamos saliendo?»_

_«¿No era tu novia desde el instituto?»_

_«Ésa era Kathy, lo dejamos antes de que me viniera a Londres.»_

_«Oh.»_

_«¿Qué cojones, John? ¿Has estado pensando que le ponía los cuernos con otras todo este tiempo?»_

_«No sé qué me pasa, creo que estoy perdiendo la puta noción de la realidad con toda esta locura de viajes. En cualquier caso, es divertida, me cae muy bien.»_

_«... A ella también le caes muy bien.»_

_«¿Y por qué me miras así?»_

_«No me la robes.»_

_«¿¡Perdona!?»_

_«Sí, ahora te haces el loco, pero luego bien que triunfas con las tías.»_

_«¿¡Y me lo dices precisamente tú!?»_

_«¡Un momento! ¡Hoy te has peinado los rizos! ¿Es que has quedado con alguna?»_

_«Qué te den por culo.»_

John empujó la puerta tras un bufido de vaho que le hizo quedar como el dragón más cansado y menos amenazante de cuantos acudieran a la creativa imaginación de su vocalista, allí repantigado en el sofá del local.

—Hey —gruñó a través del papel y del boli. A lo lejos, las suelas de sus zapatos cruzados sobre el apoyabrazos eran el único soporte visual al que devolverle el saludo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has vuelto? —dijo el recién llegado, conforme se iba quitando bufanda y chaqueta de cuero, y las olvidaba en alguno de los maletines que había esparcidos por la entrada.

—No me concentraba en casa de Lourdes —respondió Mark, sin apartarse el papel de la cara, ni tampoco el temblor de su vaga, aunque intensa, escritura—. ¿Y tú qué? ¿No tenías una cita hoy?

—Jesús. ¿Aún te dura esa gracia?

—Bueno, mejor que sigas soltero porque esto me está dando problemas.

—Hay formas mucho menos egoístas de pedirme que te ayude con lo que estás escribiendo.

Mark asomó finalmente los ojos por encima de la hojita y la sonrisa se le transparentó a través de las líneas. —Qué va, sólo quiero que me convenzas de lo bueno que es. Ya sabes, de que no debería cambiar ni una coma, etc.

—Tú no sabes usar comas.

—¿Una frase? ¿Una palabra? ¿Una letra?

El bajista rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos al llegar al sofá. —Por favor, dame un puto respiro, bastante es que sigas componiendo justo después de haber grabado el álbum nuevo.

—Calla y ven a sentarte, que esto ya empieza a parecerse a casa de Lourdes.

—Pues _hágame un hueco_, señor marqués.

Las cejas de Mark también se elevaron sobre la hoja y John pudo verle finalmente la cara porque alzó el papel junto a las manos y los brazos, en tanto flexionaba las rodillas para vaciarle y ofrecerle a duras penas el susodicho hueco. Sin realizar ni un solo movimiento más en ninguna otra dirección, el cantante se quedó quieto y a la espera de que se sentara ahí mismo, como si estuviera congelando su posición antes de proceder a rodar como una croqueta. Sólo que sin terminar de hacerlo. Nunca.

Al bajista no le quedó más remedio que bufar, sentarse en el espacio que le había dejado y empujarle las piernas hacia un lado para terminar de abrirse paso cómodamente. La silueta de Mark se incorporó entonces y su hombro chocó más abajo del suyo. Desde ahí, se pescaron la mirada; un extremo cada vez más sonriente y el otro, más suspirante. Las horas se fueron escurriendo entre las arrugas de sus camisas largo rato sometidas a la misma postura, de sus ceños imaginativos en pos de la nota perfecta y de las manchas de sudor que provocaban contra el sofá y contra los tobillos o los muslos del otro. Aún entrechocados. Siempre juntos.

El bajista cerró los ojos tras su última sugerencia y al abrirlos de nuevo, se topó con los del guitarrista. Sintió cómo el cuero cabelludo se le erizaba de golpe, demasiado acostumbrado a encontrárselos mirando a cualquier otro rincón de la estancia, por banal que fuera. Sabía de sobras que ese hombre era capaz de intimidar a la banalidad misma con la simple inapetencia de sus ojos azules. No tenían por qué darle esperanzas a nadie en sus recorridos visuales, mucho menos a él.

_¿Mucho menos a él?_

Le estaba mirando mucho rato seguido en absoluto silencio y eso no le había pasado en casi dos años de conocerse. No que John supiera. No que John se hubiera girado a cazarle la mirada sin que el otro se frenara en el acto; sin que descubriera abiertamente dónde había estado poniéndola todo ese tiempo.

_¿Mucho menos a él?_

—¡Quizás te suene mucho mejor en la cabeza si la improvisamos!

Illsley se había puesto en pie tan deprisa que fue un milagro no enredarse con las zapatillas de Mark todavía pegadas a las suyas y desplomarse sobre el suelo con una absurdez digna de cuantas tensiones quisieran, o no, aliviarse.

La ceja de Knopfler ya se enarcaba casi al nivel de su propio cuerpo nada más imitar la propuesta de John con suspicaz apatía y levantarse detrás de él. Buscaron su respectiva instrumentación y pronto, el centro del estudio tenía dos micrófonos encendidos y dos palurdos rozando las cuerdas de bajo y guitarra, rodeando sus mástiles con un cigarro al borde de las uñas. La melodía empezó a sonar lenta, figurativa, parecida a las pinturas secretas de John, o a sus inevitables vistazos en la escasa lejanía, o al humo del tabaco que mecía y aturdía las distancias hasta acabarlas en un par más de carcajadas, un par más de punteos y otro sinfín de miradas al falso vacío.

Falso, porque tenían los ojos llenos de chispas y el objetivo muy claro.

—Ahí. —La voz de Mark le paralizó en el acto, bien por su falta reciente de oxígeno o por lo inevitablemente aludido que se sintió todo su cuerpo frente a su indicación.

—¿Aquí?

—Sí, vuélvelo a repetir.

—¿Qué era? ¿Un do-

—No, con el bajo no. —Resultó escalofriantemente revelador que sólo con un paso más ya le tuviera tan cerca del cuello como para que, de un simple roce en la nuez, pudiera vomitarle todo el corazón en la cara— Cántamelo como acabas de hacer.

Tenía a Mark completamente delante del micro, delante de absolutamente todo lo que amplificara el volumen de su voz. De ese modo, lo único que podía hacer John era cantarle directamente a los ojos y agradeció haberse puesto su instrumento con la maldita correa para soltar libremente su bajo y responder con plena libertad a la _petición_. Rozó casi toda la piel de las muñecas y las mejillas de Mark al cantarle así su improvisación. Éste sonrió durante un segundo, apenas un puto segundo de trasladar el resto de su satisfacción a los dedos índice y medio que movió del mástil y redirigió a sus labios. Fumándose aquel cigarrillo y mirándole otra vez; recordándole que le estaba mirando, que nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

Una gota, dos, tres, _cuatro_. El repudiado grifo les descubrió un silencio que dolía muchísimo más que el rumor de sus latidos humanos.

John encontró más motivos que agradecerle a la correa que sostenía su bajo por él al ser capaz de mover los dos brazos, las dos manos en su totalidad, y agarrarle de sendos costados de la cara. Mark aún no había parado de fumar y la siguiente calada se deslizó en boca de John, muy lejos de cómo éste solía hacer las cosas: abrupto, descuidado, exigente en su falta de advertencia. Muy cerca, no obstante, de cómo las sentía: ahí, ahora, _libre_ después de mucho tiempo de espera. Durante aquellos segundos de absoluta inconsciencia, se alegró de poder ahogar el traqueteo de las gotitas del grifo con el ruido que se amontonó entre sus respiraciones nasales. Desgraciadamente, no tardaron en cambiarlas por unos jadeos liberados de reconocimiento cuando finalmente abrieron las bocas para tomar aire y no para saborearse. Y por tanto, cuando John interpretó la repentina quietud de Mark como una mala señal y decidió frenar lo que había empezado.

—Lo siento —murmuró, porque también prefería hablar sin pensar antes que volver a escuchar las putas gotas del grifo, con la puta expresión sorprendida de Mark ahí en frente—. Mierda, lo siento, no-

El otro hombre había prescindido de ponerse ninguna correa, así que el impacto entre su guitarra y el suelo fue tan ensordecedor que las gotas del grifo podrían haberse vuelto por donde habían caído con un increíble efecto de rebobinación. A John no le dio tiempo a agradecer otro impacto que no fuera el de Mark en sus hombros estrujados por sus manos, o en su pecho bombeando sobre el suyo, o en su lengua cuando pudo doblarla hacia un lado y reaccionar enteramente a los gemidos de sus bocas. Mucho más ensordecedores que ninguna otra acción hasta el momento. 

Después de lo que seguramente alcanzara el minuto y medio, sus cuerpos se atrevieron a continuar reconociéndose por más rincones del local. Incluso a Mark, que había reaccionado como se esperaría de un líder que necesitaba llevar las riendas, le embargaron las prisas del novato. Incluso John, que nunca se permitía pensar en la posibilidad de trasladar todas sus cábalas al plano de lo real, se impacientó sin ningún respeto por la compostura. La pared más próxima les recibió, como si las leyes de la física la hubieran convertido en el suelo paisajístico de sus revolcones. En lugar de como acostumbraba por tema de alturas, Mark no la empleó para deslizar y ascender el cuerpo que acorralaba de la otra persona, sino para descenderlo poco a poco. Se encorvaron, estiraron y profundizaron los besos, mientras John se precipitaba por el torso de Mark y el peso del bajo se clavaba en su entrepierna. Su**_s_** entrepierna**_s_**.

—¿No tienes que… —musitó, con las rodillas apunto de flexionarse por completo y las uñas del guitarrista a un centímetro más de desgarrar la tela que le cubría hasta los codos— volver a casa de Lourdes?

—_Cállate._ —El rugido de Mark podría haberle atravesado la tráquea y la dichosa pared de detrás, y haberlo agujereado todo a su paso hasta descarrilar sin remedio en el mar.

—Vale —contestó, aunque no hiciera falta. Ya le contestaba de todas maneras al atenazarle los dedos a un hombro y otros, a la nuca. Al retorcerse contra sus labios y sumergirse en aquel hervidero de saliva que llevaban originándose desde la primera mirada a la inversa de aquélla que estaban provocándose. Con Mark más abajo, medio dormido entre la pared y el suelo, y John más arriba, plantado frente a él.

Knopfler tenía muy clara su reivindicación de aquel primer encuentro en el piso que habían compartido con David y no contento con estar postrándole en el suelo, le arrancó la correa del bajo para desechar más ataduras. Le sostuvo con mayor precisión de los hombros y le desplomó definitivamente sobre el maldito sofá a pocos metros. Illsley apoyó los codos en los chirriantes muelles y desde aquella perspectiva, más acentuada que nueva, se volvieron a contemplar durante mucho rato seguido. Sin remilgos, sin huidas, sin permitirse dudar de lo que tampoco sabían muy bien qué demonios significaba. Se miraron hasta que el maldito goteo se escuchó de nuevo y entonces, se lanzaron al perfecto unísono para ensordecerlo más veces. Incansablemente empeñados en demostrarle a ese mueblecito que podían hacer algo más que rozarse las camisas y pegarse los tobillos.


End file.
